After We Saved the World
by PoeticManiac
Summary: This is after they save the world from itex, and Max and Fang are getting way more close. But after a while, max feels her feelings for Fang are becoming lose. She feels the need to fly away from her flock; but she doesn't know what to do. Read the story!
1. Chapter 1

It was eleven o' clock at night I got up and started to see if everyone was still here

**After we saved the world**

Chapter 1

It was after we saved the world from Itex. We just had the biggest battle of our life. My wing was broken from getting it kicked and stepped on a million times and I had a black eye and a thick lip. Fang had broken ribs and a bleeding nose. Iggy had a broken nose, a split lip, and a broken arm, but really I don't think he cared since he could see again. Nudge got a black eye and a couple of bruises. Gazzy and Angel only had split lips and bruises. I couldn't concentrate on anything when we were flying because my hurt wing kept on bumping into everyone. Total, Angel's talking dog was in Iggy's white pale arms.

"I can't believe we saved the world! Like how many kids do you know who can say...well what I did this weekend was save the freaking world!" Said Nudge smiling

I grinned at her. 

"I'm Hungary." I heard Total say

"Yeah me too, saving the world brings up a big appetite!" Said Gazzy

"Yeah, I think that's a good idea we eat and get some rest." I said 

After a couple of minutes searching for a food place of some sort we found an 80's diner. The waitress all had shiny tight silver tube tops and leathery pants, they all had afros too, but I think those were wigs. They all had roller blades on.

A dark haired woman came to our table spinning and doing tricks on her blades. 

"Yeeeow! What can I get for ya'll?" she asked 

"Umm... I would like two chocolate milkshakes, three meals of Burgers and fries." Said Gazzy, "Oh and also a coke or two."

"Is that all just for you?" she asked surprised

"Yes..." he said

"Anyways, I will have three cokes, one milkshake, and 4 meals of burgers and fries." Said Nudge budding in

"O-okay..." said the waitress

"I will have the same thing as her but one more of everything." Said Iggy

"I will have 3 cokes 12 burgers 3 fries, and hmm 2 milkshakes...chocolate." Said Angel

"Whaaat! Are you sure about that!" wondered the girl

"One hundred percent!" smiled Angel 

"I will have 2 Milkshakes, 5 burgers, hmm...5 sets of onion rings and mozzarella sticks." Said Fang

"I will have 3 milkshakes, 3 burgers, 4 fries, 1 coke, and umm that's it..." I said

Okay I know that was a lot of food but come on! We just saved the world here...and yes I know we order like this all the time but don't judge!

"A-Alright..." she said, "Coming right up..." 

"What about me?" asked Total with a little bit of edge

"Don't worry I ordered twelve burgers for us to share." Smiled Angel

Total now had to wear a "doggy sweater" because he was growing wings. He couldn't use them now because they were just growing but he could probably use them in a week or two...or that's what we keep on telling him so he won't get mad. 

"H-here you go your orders... sorry for the umm wait." This time a different waitress came. This one had a blond afro and a lot and I mean a lot of makeup on. 

"Alright!" I said, "Dig in!"

Everyone gulped there food right up, if I were a normal human not a mutant freak I would be totally disgusted right now, we were not even eating like mutant freaks people we were eating like, like, like okay mutant freaks is a good word.


	2. Chapter 2

It was eleven o' clock at night I got up and started to see if everyone was still here

Chapter 2

It was late at night and we were all flying in the dark sky looking at the city below us. My hair was long again and it kept on getting in my mouth. I heard Angel yawn and total complaining about how he still couldn't fly. Fang was still being his quiet usual self. Iggy was talking to Gazzy about stuff I didn't really wanna hear.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Asked Nudge

"Let me guess...a tree." Said total, he was in Fangs arms.

"I guess so." I said, "We could always go to Dr. Mar – I mean my mom's house." I have to get use to calling her that...it's just a little weird.

"I am up for that! A nice cozy bed!" Smiled Total, I think he smiled

"Great!" I said

"Umm I think you guys are forgetting that Dr. Martinez is like seven hours away." Said Fang in his oh-so-annoying way of being 'cool'

"That is true...so I guess a tree?" I wondered

"How about a hotel!" Smiled Angel

"Hah no way to expensive." I said, "Maybe a cheep Motel then."

"Yeah sure." Said Gazzy

"I don't mind that." Said Iggy taking Total from Fangs arms

It took about 15 minutes to find a cheap motel, we checked in getting two rooms. There were two beds in each room. So I was thinking Nudge and Angel on one bed, Gazzy and Iggy together and me and Fang our separate beds.

"So everyone let's take a shower and see what we can do around this little town." I said putting my nap-sack down

"Okay me first!" Said Angel raising her arm in the air, "I wanna take a shower first!"

"Okay you can take a shower...just to let you know we have two showers one in the girl's room and the other in the boy's room."

"Then I will go in the other shower." Said Iggy

"Okay." I said

I lay on the bed going through magazines I wasn't even interested in. Fang came and sat next to me. Everyone else was in the other room watching T.V. He was quiet, wait, he is always quiet. I looked at him and sat up.

"What's up?" I asked

He was silent, and looked a bit angry.

"Can I ask you something?" He asked me in his calm voice

"Uh, yeah sure." I studded

"Why did you fly away from me?" He asked, I think he actually looked sad

"I uh, I don't know. I guess I was scared." Wow, a bit too honest

He looked at me and gave me a little smile.

"You, scared the invincible Max?" He laughed

I smiled and hit him with my pillow.

"Ouch!" He smirked

I smiled at him and leaned in closer toward him. He began to lean in toward me too. We started to kiss until Nudge came through the door.


	3. Chapter 3

"I'm gonna take a shower, Iggy's done

"I'm gonna take a shower, Iggy's done. Is that okay?" She asked

I nodded quickly, "Yeah go right a head."

She closed the door behind her and I gave a sigh, "That was close."

Fang looked at me and brought his face closer towards mine again, "Maybe its okay if we tell them..."

I backed away from him, I thought about it for a moment and nodded, "I guess we can't keep any secrets from them, but let's wait a while."

He nodded I am gonna take a shower I think Angel is finally out of the shower..." He smiled and kissed my forehead

I sat there wondering what would happen if I and Fang told the rest of the flock that we were dating, well kind of dating. I thought about it for a longer time. What if they don't like it and leave...no way Man you are acting incredibly stupid...but what if they are happy and are excited...I need to sleep on this, but first have to wait and see how I feel.

Later that night I everyone took a shower but me. I took a step on the cold and wet floor and took of my ripped up jeans. I slid off my shirt and bra, and turned on the water. I stepped in it cautiously waiting to see if it was to hot. I got in fully and felt the warm water go on my aching back. The water started to relax me and I started to put on soap. I washed it off putting the strawberry shampoo on next. I breathed in heavily finally relaxed. I turned off the water and stepped out of the shower wetting the floor with my dripping body. I took the towel and covered my body feeling the fabric on my bear skin. I turned the knob seeing that Fang was there on my bed again, "Fang?"

He looked up and smiled, "Hey."

I held my towel tighter to by body, "where is everyone else?"

He then looked down at the same magazine that I was looking at not that long ago, "They said they wanted to go for a walk, since Iggy went with them I thought it would be okay."

I put my hand thought my hair then realizing I quickly put my hand back tightly around my towel, "Oh okay then."

He smiled now looking up; he got up and walked toward me. He was finally kissing distance when he whispered in my ear, "Good night, Max." He kissed my ear and went though the door.

I stood there blushing at how well he dazed me and changed into sweat pants and a baggy shirt. I walked toward _my _bed and quickly covered myself in the blankets turning of the lamp beside me.

I woke up before everyone else and sneaked into the boy's room. I saw that Fang was still sleeping in _his _bed. I really just wanted to kiss him, to touch him. I need him I always need him, forever. I closed the door silently and went back to my bed. After a couple more hours I woke up from my second sleep and saw everyone was awake now.

"Good morning!" Smiled Nudge combing her hair

"Morning..." I mumble

I sit up quickly getting head rush. I dizzily get up and run toward the boy's room.

"Morning guys!" I smile

They all wake up startled, "Morning Max." Smiled Gazzy rubbing his eyes

I felt strong today like nothing could break me. I felt like invincible Max again. Like my old self. No more stupid stuff...

2


	4. Quick Note

AHH

**AHH!! I'm so sorry I haven't been posting**

**I will try to write more of the chapters!**

**I just have been really busy these days (which is weird).**

**But ****I will defiantly try to write more ******


End file.
